Animal Crossing: The New Adventures!
by Demon Princess of Time
Summary: Ryan Bennett has left home to move into Tiny Town! Join him as he meets new friends, travels between towns, and has everyday adventures! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! Since my Legend of Zelda story is on temporary hiatus, I decided to do a fanfic that I've been wanting to do for a long time. Ladies and gentlemen, I present... (Drum roll) ANIMAL CROSSING: THE NEW ADVENTURES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing! It all belongs to Nintendo!**

Ryan Bennett had been anticipating the day he'd move to Tiny Town to start a life of his own. It took a few months, but it all paid off when he said good-bye to his mother and father and went into the cab that would take him to his new life.

"Welcome aboard!" the driver, Kapp'n said, "Clear something up for me would you? Today is May 5, 2013... right?"

"Um, yes, it is," Ryan replied. He was very confused. Did this guy forget the day even though it was nearing sunset?

"Good, good. I don't trust this clock," the driver exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot to ask, but what's your name?"

"I'm Ryan Bennett!" the boy spoke.

"Ryan... such a strong name for a strong boy!" Kapp'n said.

"Thanks!" Ryan replied. Then everything went silent.

"Aye! We're here! Welcome to Tiny Town!" the old turtle declared after a half-hour.

Ryan was speechless. The town sure lived up to its name! There were few houses, and only two stores. But, trees and plant life covered the rest of the land. In one word, Tiny Town was charming. The cab stopped in front of a large building that seemed to be the town hall.

"That's the town hall. Make sure to stop by there to get settled! It was nice meeting you Ryan! Good-bye!" Kapp'n yelled from his cab window as he drove away.

"Well, I better go inside then," Ryan thought.

He flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes and walked into the building. Inside, there was a well-dressed pelican sorting papers behind a desk.

"Um, excuse me, but I just moved here, and I came to get directions to my house," Ryan said.

"Oh! You must be Ryan! I'm Pelly! I am the clerk here in the town hall. Let me just get the key to your house!" Pelly exclaimed.

After receiving the key, and a map, Ryan said good-bye to Pelly, and started walking to a house with a red roof. He entered, and saw a lamp on a cardboard box. The room itself was tiny, but warm. The room upstairs had a bed with teal sheets and a phone on a nightstand.

"Eh, it's not the perfect house, but it'll suffice," the boy thought.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on his door. Ryan went downstairs and went back outside to see who it was.

No one was there, so he thought that it was just a prank. All of a sudden, a big raccoon came from out of nowhere!

"WAH! WHAT THE HECK?" the boy shouted

"Hey! You there!" it said, "You are the youth who purchased this house, yes?"

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Ryan asked, still confused as to why the raccoon wanted to see him.

"I am Tom Nook! Tell me, do you find this house cozy and comfortable?" Tom asked.

"Um, it doesn't have much, but it's pretty warm," Ryan replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh ho! Don't worry! You'll get used to it soon enough!" the raccoon laughed.

"You still haven't told me who you are!" Ryan said in a cold tone.

"I run the store in this town! In addition to shop keeping, I also remodel houses!" Tom Nook explained, unfazed by the boy's behavior.

"This yahoo remodels houses? HA!" the blonde scoffed in his head.

"Oh! That reminds me, you have to work at my store," the shop keeper stated.

"Wait, what? I never signed up for a job!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well, you need to make money, so a job at Nook's Cranny is the best way to go for now," Tom said.

After explaining where Nook's Cranny was, the raccoon shop keeper left, leaving Ryan angry. How dare that overgrown animal force him into a job that he didn't even want! It was downright unfair!

"Well, I guess I better go unpack and rest for tomorrow," the blonde said to himself while staring at the rising moon. He then dragged himself back to the bed and started to sleep, dreaming about revenge on that loathsome Tom Nook.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! Sorry it was a little boring at some parts. I promise the next chapter will be much better!** **With that said, please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. No profanity or flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING! It belongs to the awesome company of Nintendo!**

When it was morning, Ryan was awakened by the ringing phone.

"AAAAAAAAH!" the youth screamed as he fell from his bed.

The phone kept on ringing and ringing until he answered.

"Hello?" Ryan said with a moan. The fall gave him a few bruises.

"Ryan? This is Tom Nook. I called to remind you to come to Nook's Cranny at nine o'clock sharp! Don't be late!" the shop keeper explained. He then hung up.

The boy screamed in rage into his pillow. He hated that Tom Nook! First, he forced him into a job, and then he took Ryan's sleep! He usually slept in until 10 o'clock!

"I swear I'll get my revenge someday," the blonde grumbled as he pulled on a white T-shirt and shorts.

After eating an apple, Ryan left the house. He walked across a bridge that led to the west side of Tiny Town. When the boy reached Nook's Cranny, he started to laugh.

"That log cabin with a sign couldn't possibly be a store!" Ryan scoffed. The building was quite tiny.

But, the inside was much bigger. Nook's Cranny had all sorts of handy things. There were tools, plants, some odds and ends, and some pieces of furniture.

From a door in the back, the loathsome raccoon emerged, wearing a blue apron with a leaf logo on it.

"Ah! Ryan! I'm glad to see that you made it!" Tom Nook said.

"I didn't really have a choice, but you're welcome, I guess," the youth replied.

"I already have a task for you! But first, put on this uniform. Every employee is required to wear one," the shop keeper exclaimed.

He held out an ugly green shirt with the same leaf logo in the middle. Ryan suppressed the urge to scrunch up his nose. That thing was absolutely hideous!

"Go change and I will inform you of your task," the raccoon stated.

Ryan felt completely ridiculous as he looked at himself in a mirror. Green wasn't a good color for him. When he went back to Tom, he informed the boy that he had to introduce himself to everyone in town.

"Make sure you visit **everyone**, including the mayor! And, um, no idle chit-chat along the way, yes?" the shop keeper said.

So, Ryan left with the very ugly shirt. He looked at his map to see who he should visit first.

"Huh, well, I'll visit a girl first because they probably won't make fun of me. Or maybe they will. I don't know," he thought to himself.

"Wow Bree! Look at HIM! He must be SUPER poor to have to borrow clothes from Tom Nook!" a voice said with a laugh.

Ryan turned to the voice and saw a tan girl with black hair talking to a white mouse with green hair. They were whispering and looking at him every few seconds.

"Wow Blaire! You're right! How could he even afford a house here? The town must be giving them away for free!" the white mouse, Bree, said.

"I'm working for Tom Nook, if you MUST know!" the boy snapped.

"Yeah, sure you are. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have MUCH better things to do than listen to slime like you!" Blaire shot back. The duo then walked away while laughing their heads off.

"Don't worry about them. They're always picking on everyone. I'm usually their main target," another girl's voice said behind Ryan.

The girl was fair-skinned with freckles, brown hair, and blue eyes. She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"You must be Ryan. I'm Chevre," she exclaimed.

"Hi Chevre. Thank you. Where do you live?" Ryan asked.

"I live there," Chevre replied, pointing to the house closest to Nook's Cranny.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope we can hang out sometime," Ryan said.

"Me too. Come over anytime!" the goat exclaimed.

The boy watched her go, and then checked off her name, along with Blaire's and Bree's, off of the list of names. He then continued on to meet the other citizens of Tiny Town. There was a gorilla named Cesar, who thought Ryan was a vacuum salesman, an elephant named Opal, a man named Chief, another girl named Friga, a bird named Anchovy, and another elephant named Margie, who became Ryan's other friend.

The final name on the list was Tortimer, the mayor. He was just standing next to the bulletin board near Town Hall. Ryan walked up to him, exchanged hellos with the old turtle, and went straight back to Nook's Cranny.

"Oh! You're back! Good, good. I have another task for you!" Tom Nook said.

**That's the end of chapter two! I'm going to separate the tasks into individual chapters. I had Margie and Chevre become Ryan's friends because they're my friends in Animal Crossing: Wild World. They're the best animals ever. (: Review! No flames or profanity please!**

**Important announcement: I may not upload a new chapter tomorrow because I'll be gone all day to do an Honors Chorus concert! I'm super duper excited! See ya'll later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I've got nothing to say except that I had fun at my concert, so LET'S BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: Animal Crossing belongs to Nintendo, NOT ME!**

"What do you want me to do?" Ryan asked.

"I want you to plant these flower seeds and saplings in front of the store. It'll add some more charm to it. Don't dawdle!" Tom Nook replied as he dumped ten bags of flower seeds and five saplings into the boy's arms.

The blonde then stumbled outside. He set the plants down and took out a shovel that the raccoon gave him as a present. Ryan began to dig, but it was grueling, because the ground was hard. The shovel barely made a dent. When the youth began to give up, two familiar voices called out to him.

"Hey Ryan! Do you need any help?" Chevre asked. Margie was also with her, and they both had golden shovels.

"We'll be happy to lend a hand! All we've been doing is hunting for fossil with no results," Margie added.

"Okay. Go ahead. I'm just planting some stuff for Nook and the soil is REALLY hard!" the boy replied.

With the two girls by his side, Ryan finished with the holes. The sun was beating down on them like a hammer, but the friends would take turns getting water. While Margie was running to the river, Chevre and Ryan were both planting some red roses, and when they were patting down the soil, their hands touched. They quickly drew away, their faces redder than tomatoes.

"Uh, s-sorry about that," Chevre stuttered.

"Nah, d-don't worry about it," the blonde replied.

After that little incident, Margie came back. The trio then worked in silence. They finished the job when it was nearing three o'clock. Everything was neatly planted conveniently near Nook's Cranny.

"Thanks for the help guys! Maybe when I'm done working, we can hang out!" Ryan suggested.

"We have nothing better to do, so we'll help with the other stuff you need to complete," Margie said with a shrug.

"Yeah! It'll be much better than sitting around at home with nothing to do!" Chevre added with a smile.

Just then, Tom Nook ran out from the store to the trio.

"Ryan, I need you to do one more task for me. Go to the bulletin board near Town Hall and post an advertisement about Nook's Cranny. Make it appealing to the general public. Then, when you finish, come to me," the raccoon exclaimed. He then went back inside to escape the sun's heat.

**And that was chapter 3! I hope ya'll liked it!** **See you on chapter 4!**

**P.S. I FINISHED THAT BLASTED RESEARCH PAPER! YES! I'M SO HAPPY! I NEVER HAVE TO LOOK AT THAT THING EVER AGAIN! (Throws virtual streamers)**

**P.P.S. I might continue my Zelda fanfic either later this week, or sometime during the summer. STAY TUNED! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again! For those who know what I'm talking about, I closed the poll early because I came to a decision! I decided to change some citizens into humans since there was a tie. I already edited the other chapters. I'M SO EXCITED BECAUSE I'M GOING BOWLING FOR A FIELD TRIP TOMORROW! SQUEEEEEEEEE!**

**With that out of the way, LET'S BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING! It belongs to the most famous gaming company on Earth, Nintendo!**

"Wow. Nook's sure a lazy bum," Ryan stated bluntly.

"Well, let's not stand here! I wanna get back at that scummy sales man!" Margie huffed.

"She ordered a couch from Nook's Cranny a few days ago, and it had mothballs in it! Not to mention that It was harder than bedrock!" Chevre whispered to the boy, wincing at the memory.

"I want to get back at Nook for forcing me into this job!" Ryan whispered back, making Chevre laugh.

After some more walking, the trio reached the bulletin. A stack of blank papers sat next to one of the legs of the board.

"So, what would be APPEALING to the general public?" the blonde asked with a smirk. The girls began to break down into a fit of giggles.

"Oh! I know what'll attract A LOT of customers!" Chevre said sarcastically.

After a few minutes, the sign was written and posted. It said, 'Tom Nook is a scummy raccoon with no life.'

All of the other people and animals of Tiny Town stared at the three friends as they walked back to Nook's Cranny, laughing their heads off. Ryan said that he'd meet them at Chevre's house after Tom Nook was done with him.

"Ryan! You've returned! Good, good," Tom Nook exclaimed, "I must tell you something. I had you do this job because there is a big bill to pay for your house. You have to pay 19,800 bells. But you don't pay it all at one, goodness no! Just go to the Town Hall and pay it off bit by bit! After paying the money, we'll talk about having your house remodeled! I'm sure you'd like some more space, yes?"

The boy said nothing. He couldn't get past the '19,800 bells' part. That was so much money! The house was smaller than a walk-in closet! He was now very glad to have written that message.

"O-okay. What do I get?" he asked.

"Your paycheck is 2,000 bells, but it's all going towards your bill. That's how it is with all of your paychecks. You can make money for yourself by selling things. I'll make reasonable prices for them," the shop keeper explained.

"Reasonable? HA! As if!" Ryan nearly shouted in his head.

After saying a quick good-bye, the blonde dashed out from the store towards Chevre's house.

When Chevre let him in, the boy collapsed on to the couch and let out a scream into one of the throw pillows. Margie stared at him, bewildered by his behavior.

"You heard about the bill huh?" the brunette asked with lots of sympathy. She put her hand on his shoulder, but quickly took it away, not wanting to repeat the awkwardness of last time they made contact with each other.

"I hate that stupid raccoon!" the blonde mumbled, his face still buried in the pillow.

"Well, let's just forget about that! We're here to have fun!" Margie added nervously, not knowing how to act towards Ryan.

He sat up, his face redder than a tomato. The trio sat together in silence for a while, until Ryan noticed the white piano near the door.

"Whoa! You have a piano? Awesome! Can I play it?" the boy asked, his anger dissolving into joy. He'd always been a music lover.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Chevre replied, happy to see him feeling better.

That night was full of beautiful music, lots of laughter, and food. The bill was long forgotten and Ryan felt at peace. Margie kept making jokes about Tom Nook, and the small party went on well past midnight. No one wanted to leave, so the elephant took the guest room, Chevre retreated to her room, and the blonde took the couch. He fell into a deep sleep, along with the rest of the house.

**Yay! Ryan has a good turn in life! I was happy to make this chapter! Review please! Constructive criticism is appreciated! See ya'll in chapter five! **

**P.S. I might end every chapter with a catchphrase! Leave a PM or a review on which one you like best!**

**1. Stay EVIL!**

**2. Be awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've been having some problems lately, but those are in the past! LET'S BEGIN!**

When it was morning, Ryan was nearly blinded by the bright sun that shone into his brown eyes. He rubbed them, and then sat up. It took a few seconds to remember where he was and what happened last night. Just then, he heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty! I'm gonna make some cinnamon rolls," Chevre loudly whispered.

"Okay, you go do that- WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" the boy yelled.

He was startled because Chevre's usually straight hair was full of tangles and there were a few cowlicks.

"Oh. Sorry about that," the girl replied with an embarrassed laugh, "My hair is always like this in the morning. It's usually straightened out when I brush it."

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that..." Ryan said. His face was bright red.

"Nah, don't worry about it... I'm gonna make those cinnamon rolls now..." Chevre exclaimed as she went to the kitchen.

Within minutes, the delightful smell of vanilla and cinnamon filled the house. It awoke Margie, who nearly tripped as she ran to the oven. Soon after, the breakfast was ready.

"Ryan! Come eat!" Chevre yelled from the dining table. The blonde rushed over, scarfed down a roll, and then left in a hurry because he was almost late for work.

"Hey boss. What do you need me to do first?" the boy grumled.

Tom Nook, again unfazed by Ryan's behavior, replied, "I need you to make some deliveries for me to some of the citizens. You need to deliver this watering can to Apollo. He just moved in last night."

"Okay, but- WHOA THIS CAN IS HEAVY!" the boy yelped as the raccoon dumped the metal watering can into his arms.

"Go on now! No dawdling!" the salesman said as he gently pushed Ryan out the door.

After silently cursing, the blonde took out his map and found that it displayed Apollo's house.

"Okay, that's weird. But hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Ryan thought.

He went north, and found himself before a house with the largest garden known to man-kind.

"Whoa… He must be a garden enthusiast or something…" the youth said.

He walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered, he knocked again. This time, a large bald eagle opened the door and Ryan barely stifled a scream.

"What do you want at this time?" Apollo asked in a cranky voice.

"Um, h-hi. I'm R-Ryan, and Tom N-Nook told me to d-deliver this," the boy stuttered. He was terrified!

"Ah, my watering can. Tell Tom Nook that I said thank you," the eagle said as he took the can and shut the door.

"Phew! Glad to get away from there!" Ryan said as he ran back to Nook's Cranny.

"Hey Ryan! I have four more deliveries for you and then you can go home," Tom Nook exclaimed when the youth burst through the door panting.

"Who… Who's it for?" the boy panted as he took five large boxes.

"The first one is for Opal, the second is for Cesar, then Chief, and finally Chevre," the raccoon replied as he once again pushed Ryan out the door.

"Well, at least I get to see Chevre again," the blonde thought as he made his way to Opal's house.

**A/N: And that was chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it! Review with no flames or profanity please! STAY EVILLY AWESOME! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm just gonna get to the point and say this... I LOVE CHICKEN! JK! I meant ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Animal Crossing belongs to Nintendo!**

Ryan, after nearly dropping the boxes, reached Opal's house. He knocked, and the green elephant whipped open the door.

"Finally!" she nearly yelled, "My new dress is here! You are the slowest delivery person ALIVE!"

Opal snatched the box at the top of the pile and opened it. She took out a green and blue dress and held it up.

"Um, you do know that you need to pay me, right?" Ryan asked, nearly annoyed with the elephant's rude behavior.

"Ugh! Why is everything so overpriced? You are the WORST salesperson EVER!" Opal complained as she took out three hundred and fifty bells.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame Tom Nook! I'm just here to deliver your stupid stuff!" the blonde snapped.

"Well whatever! Just take the money and NEVER show your pathetic face here again or you're TOAST!" the green elephant shouted as she shoved the boy out the door.

"Geez! What's HER problem? She must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Ryan grumbled as he made his way to Cesar's house.

When he opened the door, an orange gorilla with a mustache was lifting weights while rock music was playing. Exercise equipment was strewn everywhere and a locker was in a corner.

"Um, excuse me? I'm supposed to deliver something to you..." the boy trailed off as the animal stood up and walked over to him.

After a few awkward moments of Cesar staring at Ryan, the mustached gorilla said, "Boy, you need some muscles. You can barely carry those boxes! Why don't you come over sometime so we can work out?"

The youth was taken aback by this. This very muscular gorilla invited him over to work out with him? He might've just made a new friend!

"Really? Thanks! When should I come?" Ryan asked, a big grin appearing on his face.

"Tomorrow. It'll be Saturday, so Tom Nook won't need any help. Weekends are usually slow," Cesar replied.

The muscle animal took the largest box from the pile and opened it to find a TV.

"This will help a bunch for watching my work-out shows," the gorilla exclaimed.

When Ryan left, he nearly skipped to Chief's house. A small, gruff man answered the door, and he didn't seem too happy.

"I see you brought my end table. It's about time!" he said in a gruff tone.

Ryan quickly helped Chief assemble the table and then left. He was excited because Chevre was next. Then he'd have the rest of the day off. The blonde merrily skipped to the girl's house and knocked on the door.

The brunette had fixed her hair and she greeted the youth with one of her warm smiles. She let Ryan in and took the last box, which was the smallest.

"This is actually a present for you," the boy's friend said, "It's a welcoming gift. I thought you'd want something else to wear other than your T-shirt and that uniform, so I did a little shopping. I didn't know what you liked, so I hope it's okay."

Ryan was speechless. The shirt was a light blue with a large, white R in the middle. It was also his size.

"Chevre, thank you!" the blonde exclaimed, "This is awesome! Thank you so much!"

The girl blushed a little, and said, "You're welcome. I'm happy that you like it."

After exchanging good-byes, Ryan bolted back to Tom Nook. The raccoon patted him on the back and said that he did a good job.

The boy, when he left, ran to his house and screamed, "FREEDOM!"

He then entered and got an apple from a food bag. The boy scarfed it down and went to Margie's house for another fun night.

**A/N: Well, that's all folks! Catch ya'll later in chapter 7! Read, review, and STAY EVILLY AWESOME!**


End file.
